


Invisible and The lonely

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever Dreams, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Legends, Lonely Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), POV Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Sanderson Mansnoozie, Scary, Sea Monsters, Soulmates, Story Arc, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: "He was lonely and I was invisible to almost everyone but him but we both made a great team and with him I didn't felt as lonely as I used to."(jack)Jack Frost has been invisible and lonely as for long he could remember and he had always wanted answers but the moon doesn't always play fair."you know I didn't know at that time that winter would become my biggest regret."(hiccup)Hiccup is the subject of discord for every viking much to his father dismay but hiccup desperately tries to improve himself to the Vikings his worth by searching the nearby woods for trolls and gnomes .He was different!he wasn't like the other Vikings or like anyone I have met before."(jack)With Vikings and dragon war reaching to its peak Stoick is desperate to find the dragon nest."He was different!he wasn't like any thing I have imagined before."(Hiccup.)When both the lonely and invisible meet their lives are changed with drastic results.Far away pitch plans something sinister.Sandy is his main target."you want to be believed in don't you like I want?"(pitch)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: HiJack, Hijack / Frostcup





	1. "The dark hides many secrets."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijack_Frostcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijack_Frostcup/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Dark hides many secrets!""Beware the light!"
> 
> in which pitch plans something big.  
> Jack wanders lonely and has trouble with the wind and a child with green eyes awaits for his demons to scramble to them.

"The dark hides many secrets". Whether it's in a form of a myth that parents use to scare their children in good behaviour or even imagination that takes form of a child's worst fear as the shadows come out of the dark but this is all a fact and children must learn to behave according to it.  
"The dark hides many secrets." It was a fact.

All over the globe there were zillions of stories about A a dark shadow or even a creature that used to take the form of a childs worst fear. Still despite the rather popular advertisement the bogeyman story was still regarded as a myth and not something that should be taken as real.  
Pitch Black was not happy about this one fact.

"The place was dark and as big as if no voice could ever return from its long and wide corridors . An echo would be lost forever by wandering its never-ending corridors and a pathway for those who never wished to return.  
A place of doom and depression, but most importantly it was the eternal home of fear."  
Fear never left these walls of darkness but then pitch black couldn't even if he tried.  
His plans weren't ready yet.If they ever would be.

"Captivating eyes stared from the darkness with a molten and ethereal quality as if looking in a soul and sucking the fear out and leaving it empty of peace." "The shadow hid many secrets."

The shadow was presumably tall and yet of a skinny stature as if shadows could have a weight! full foot steps were echoed as the shadow slowly ,slowly walked out in rather hesitant steps for someone who was usually confident.

Nothing else was heard but a quick sign left the shadow as if the thing had been holding it there for a long time.

No light was there, and it was becoming impossible to identify the thing and it seemed like it was also made of shadows.  
It gave a short but hasty and cruel laugh as if it could release the burden he had been holding till now.

The dark was silent as it regarded the thing standing there with nothing but curiosity and the thing was bent on giving the darkness a rather bounty show of its internal failures.  
The shadow spoke:"Those guardians have everything don't they?" The shadows didn't answer and the darkness just stared.  
The shadow gave another cruel laugh.

"They have everything !"it exclaimed with hunger and vengeance that couldn't be disguised by the dark."everything I desire and want but then no one likes the dark.Do they?" no answer comes but pitch black wasn't expecting one anyway.

He he gave an other weary sign and it was quickly dwelled in the dark.  
"dark is beautiful as it's revolting" began the shadow 'lovely and terrifying but then few really do see its peaceful and beautiful nature for the rest only sees danger.'  
He gave another irritated sign at this one universal fact but again noded wearily.

He spoke slowly:"if only-his voice was cut by an unmistakable plea of dismay if only there was something that could have been done but what?"the shadow thought.

A horse voice raspy and breathy is heard, It's weighting  
for its nutrition.  
Pitch black signs again as a distant laughter is heard and nothing but shadows echos as the lone shadow makes its way to the horse.  
Silence again is heard and nothing is there.

Jack once had trouble with the wind. The wind was not in the mood of doing any favours for the being who had to use its air current to roam around or even travel from one place to another.

It was a windy day and wind was the regular traveller of the sky today, as nothing else was out in this weather for to afraid to travel and not to mention because it was extremely dangreous except perhaps one unlucky individual.   
Jack frost was one such an unlucky individual, as the wind tried its best to throw the unsuspected guest of its air current but jack wasn't going to go down without a fight as he desperately tried to hold on.  
The wind roared and twisted and tried its very best to lessen the grip of the icy spirit but the winter spirit was a headstrong individual strongly much and so the wind had no luck in that department.  
It swooshed and with a fiery rage twisted and bent but jack frost still didn't let go.

That day the wind was furious and it took out its anger on unexpected passers by that were other spirits and they took their anger out on the lone winter spirit.

The wind didn't make it easy after that specific day and the winter spirit used to to complain about his dilemma to the moon everyday.

It used to go on like this:  
"why can't she try to be nice?"  
"I tried my best, but the wind wouldn't listen."  
"why i cant fly on my own?"  
"when will she start listening?"

like these there were more questions ,but the moon wasn't a friendly character and Jack never did learn the answers he was looking for.

The lack of answer fullment Left the winter spirit with nothing but a bitter sense of mind, and it remained for the years to come ahead.  
The moon didn't answer and it would probably never.

The darkness had swelled and dwelled into a rich interior of nothingness, as the room was empty except the bright eyes that were staring from the dark .  
They were wide and alert and anxious at the moment notice but no one was there to see that.  
"The dark was hiding many secrets."  
No more and no less then the small child that was currently sitting on his bed in a worried manner.

A light sign was heard from the darkness as the child closed his eyes and noded at something but wasn't sure about what he was noding at.

If the child would have opened his eyes he would have seen purple eyes filled with a hunger of revenge were staring at him.  
He didn't notice and by that time the horses had disappeared anyway.

They were here for something .  
"The dark hides many secrets".  
Sometimes they take a shape and it twists and twists into something Man would be comfortable in calling vengeance.  
Hiccup haddock was there main target.

Somewhere else in a dark place away from society stood pitch black .It was dark but there was light of the moon shining from above and as the thing walked slowly immersed in the shadows ahead, its appearance was detected in the moon's mirror as of a tall man with a skinny stature and spiky hair as if they were created from the black shadows found in the dark hole and captivating dark eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets.  
He was smirking .  
"so you finally decided to show up?"he mocked the moon But the moon didn't reply but pitch black just laughed.  
"oh I know!"he exclaimed 'on your silent treatment aren't you?'he mocked but no answer came in return.

The shadow spoke"I am I man of clear purposes and proposals and let's make this thing clear that I have made a plan that will perhaps settle my position on top of those precious guardians of yours!!!" he snarled.

No answer came but pitch black was rather fine with that as the captivating eyes took a sinister approach.

A cruel laugh cut through the air as in distance a faint neigh of a horse was heard.


	2. "Jack hears a voice."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jack constantly hears a voice and hiccup recalls his dream and in which sandy worries.

Jack frost had a dream once in which a old house and a forest was the main place of recounting events and Jack thought it was actually impossible for a place to be more boring then this .

As he walked along the silent trees and on the wet grass that had seen too much rain drops and thats why it would take some time before the grass was actually dry again, but jack didn't find this fact irritating for after all he was a creature of wet himself. With no shoes as boundaries the ice spirit kept walking with confident and relaxed steps. On thr ground below stunningly sculptured ice patterns formed perhaps, indicating their users state who was currently in a happy mood.

The different varieties of tress passed by and Jack still continued to walk ahead . They were all of different shapes jack noted as he walked passed them. Some were big and some were small,tall and short, rigid and reflexive and even beautiful and ugly.

Though,most were beautiful.

Jack wandered alone but felt rather irritated about his unknown surroundings but he had a weird hunch that he had been here before but when,his mind could recount  
strange wasnt it?

As his blue eyes continued taking in the surrounding of the dark woods he heard a strange rustling .

He narrowed his eyes in concentration to hear more but he heard nothing else. The rustling had stopped.  
perhaps a wild animal like a rabbit or even fox!the forest was no place for a lion to live though,but as jack head was about to turn,the rustling started again.

Jack head snapped towards the voice with a very quick motion as a predator heads snaps towards its prey.  
The rustling was coming from the bushes it seemed, that had spread themselves all around the woods.

As if aware of the intruder intentions the rustling stopped .  
Jack looked at the bushes curiously but didn't look to much into it when a voice broke his attention span.  
"jack"!the voice called with its melodious and charm as the winter spirit mind felt into a hasty stupor.  
No voice came after that as the clearing was silent again.  
who was it?

This question seemed to have been stuck in the winter spirit mind too because he called after the voice hesitantly "hello?"but no answer came as if it had been one time call.  
Jack tried again by shouting "hello!anyone?" no answer came to answer his exclamation and question.  
Jack felt an old irritation burn in him, and before he could ask again his mind became blank and he knew no more.  
The forest was silent again.

The night had arrived long ago and the sunset had occured quiet a long time ago as well when jack mind decided to found conscious again.

The winter spirit bearly opened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain stung them but with his all effort put together at one point he managed to open them.  
His eyes needed some time to adjust to the clear sky .For a while his eyes held a hazy illusive fog but it quickly evaporated in nothingness as jack stared at the sky . The full moon was up tonight but it held no good will for jack frost. He was laying on solid ice and nothing else was there.

Jack with his all effort put at one point managed to lift his head and then his whole body from the ground and he grimaced as it cracked. He must be out for a longer then he thought If his bodies condition was up for examination.He gave a grimace as he tried to lift his hand and felt it stuck to the ground like a leech . It was heavy as stone and it felt like he was made from a statue.

He gave a helpless sign as his body cracked under the dead weight of exhaustation. Suddenly jack mind whirled with a question that made his head spin around with panic.  
"where was his staff?"  
In his blind panic he didnt notice the ice crack beneath him and suddenly jack was flung into the icy water below and the voice called:  
"Jack!"  
A splash was heard and no voice else was heard in the empty clearing except the moon was up still but it might have been useless for it couldn't help the drowned boy.  
But when it had ever?  
Darkness soon followed.

Jack Frost woke up with a silent scream but thankfully there was no one there to hear him lose his sanity thought jack with relief.

HE LOOKED around his surroundings with absolute relief as his eyes scanned the familiar things like the trees that were a little burned from the fire that had spread completely out of control and almost killed the natural vegetation of the forest . It had finally been dealt though with difficulty.

Thunder storms did had a habit of losing control quiet easily even though it felt most of the time in plane areas there were a few times it did fell in a forest and then it would spread like a wild explosion taking everything in its path.

1800's had a lot of wild fires accidents and so jack was used to them but he had no idea why he decided to stay here in the first place?

He had no idea because he usually liked spending time  
in friendly and bright places and not gloomy and dark places like this forest but jack rather liked it though he had no idea why.

What's was so special about this forest was beyond jack understanding but he rather like it.

He had always been interested in ancient histories even though he wouldn't tell that to anyone.

He liked keeping secrets.  
Jack closed his eyes as the familiar darkness spread over his mind and an eternal sleep washed over him as his last thoughts recall the whole dream experience in his head.  
He thinks one thing at last :  
"who was the voice?"

Hiccup had a listening span of a sparrow. It was a fact that his father was aware about and nothing else could have been done about this little fact much to Stoick the vast chargin. Gobber was rather amused about this particular fact as it brought much amusement in his life.

Berk was an eventful place where only impulse and action used to follow each person's every move but then the people who lived in berk were Vikings.

Berk was located on a small island in the middle of the ocean . It was a small island with a rather dry population for it was after all famous for the Vikings that inhabitated it with other living things such as domestic animals that Vikings usually kept for getting meat and milk. Their were a few wild animals as well but most importantly DRAGONS lived there. The island known as berk was home to both Vikings and dragons. It was a small locality with huts whose built consisted of wood and nails. They were strong but even they couldn't have been left standing when dragons firey breath burned everything to the ground. Vikings were known for their inherent strength and warrior skills but most importantly for their headstrong characters. That was the reason that they lived in harsh conditions that consisted of nine months of harsh snow followed by three constant months of hailing season. The Vikings knew only one season and that was of winter. They called it a devastating and harsh season in which only the fittest could survive. Vikings were not accepting of failure. Hiccup horrendous haddock the III knew this as a absolute fact but he had no idea how far it ran. He was currently sitting on a wood bed which held nothing but a woody surface and a hard pillow. It was no luxury but hiccup was used to it He heavied a small breath and closed his eyes as his mind reminded him his failure yet again. He tried his best but apparently it was of no use for his father who only used to shake his head in dismay every time. soon rapid breathing seemed to have slowen down As hiccup mind became occupied with dreaming. He dreamed of only blackness at first, until it rapidly changed into rapidly changing visions of different dragons like a small groncle with its small wings but easily able to fly like the rest of the dragons. Or even a deadly naddler who was posing its mouth in the sky as a speck of fire came out of its mouth and other various type of dragons that stood beside those two in silent motion. Suddenly a gurgling sound was heard and Hiccup might have even thought it as death itself for the sound spoke of nothing but destruction as the ground shook with feverish velocity and Hiccup almost screamed as toxic green eyes stared at him. Hiccup woke up with a start as he felt his head spin from constant dizziness but Hiccup didn't care as his mind made him recall those devastating visions. Why did he always had frequently strange dreams? Silence was only there as Hiccup again signed heavily as he heard voices from outside .

Stoick the vast and Gobber were arguing about him again. He closed his eyes as sleep grounded his mind taking him from his room into a reality in which his father smiled at him everyday and no dragons ran in the wild archipole. Everything was perfect there.

Some where far it was night again as the clouds settled themselves close to the half moon or his it from other views but sandy knew better as he watched this proceeding going on with much amusement. The night was beautiful thought the guardian of dreams as he watched the sky that was filled with thousand of stars as they acted as a guide for there old friend who smiled at them from below.

Everything was peaceful for a little while but suddenly something didn't feel alright to sandy who had been looking at the stars with immense curiosity .

some thing was up there as sandy flew aimlessly in all directions trying to discrete the meaning but he found nothing but as he was about to give up a neigh of a horse was heard in the distance .

Sandy froze. Who could it be? His mind thought with absolute curiosity for none of the spirits flew this high and none of them rode a horse unless-sandy eyes widened in disbelief as his mind conjoured up an image of a tall and scrawny man whos constant companions were shadows of darkness themselves. Could it be possible? Yes it was!very much.

As even the neigh of the horse felt immensely familiar and sandy gritted his teeth in dismay but with firm determination in his mind he flew towards the neigh as a familiar voice rang through the air.

The voice filled with laughter Though, of not a good type after all.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Hiccups childhood and would have many old memories.  
> Jack Frost here is before his guardian ship.


	3. Jack conversation with moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sandy tries to find pitch hideout and Jack has a length conversation with the moon But like always no answers come.  
> Dragon attacks seemed to have increased in the village of berk.

The snow falling was beautiful, as the clouds decorated themselves below the stars and the moon in heavy joy as the trees in the forest looked healthy and alive with fresh scents decorating there interiors but even in this happy scenery someone was bound to get unhappy and that unhappy person was a winter spirit with a blue cloak.

He was staring at the moon that had taken the central position in the sky and the clouds seemed to be hiding it though it was a poor attempt because it was pretty much still visible to the naked eye.  
It was round and so big and beautiful. It's light fell all around illuminating the scenery as an ethereal presence seemed to mount its way on the grass that was wet from the falling snowflake.

Jack didn't buy the moon's beauty as nothing else but an irritation.

He signed as the light fell on his face illuminating him and his eyes sparked more than ever but he had no time to waste as he noded in a shaky way but his eyes held a determination as he spoke his voice shook with uncertainty"hello?moon are you there?" it seemed ridiculous to jack the way his voice was shaking but he could nt help it as he noded his head once again.  
"you know,why I want to talk to you." The moon didn't answer like it never did and Jack felt hopeless all of a sudden.

"please"he begged as all thoughts were crossed aside "you have to listen to me!"a surge of intense feelings in his single statement seemed to come to mind but he didn't care as he continued speaking"I need to know, you know"he said in a extremely low voice as his eyes gained a damp look"why I am here"he finished and awaited but no answer came and he with shaky legs sat down on the grass that brought some comfort from the intense pourment of emotions his mind had conjoured.

He closed his eyes in defeat as the moon continued to shine from above and he didn't argue as the wind blew him out of there for there was no point in waiting for an answer, that was never going to come.

The strange lullaby of oppression echoed in Sandy mind as he flew through the never ending sky. His mind alert and eyes searching for a horse with molten eyes.  
Nothing was present in the night sky and everything seemed still except sandy stuttering heart that seemed to be sure that there was something very wrong.

A horse neigh in the distance made sandy pause in firm shock as his ears on there own seemed trying to keep record of the voice as the neigh echoed again in the far distance.  
sandy narrowed his eyes but noded as he flew in the direction of the voice.

It was a dark place which had no physical structure but only oppressed darkness as sandy landed on the solid ground but even it seemed hallow.

It was a disturbing place and even nocturnal animals wouldn't find a will to stay here but then the spirit he had been looking for was an old foe who had the infamous repition of dwelling in places like this.

sandy started walking with form steps but each had uncertainty in them as if afraid of something in the dark that would catch him unguard.

'Darkness seemed to come from everywhere' sandy thought in grimness as silence echoed from far distances indicating nothing alive was there but sandy was'nt fooled because tricking people was pitch speciality.

Sandy was proven right when the silence was cut by an unmistakable neigh of a horse from a far distance.  
Pitch was here!  
A cruel laughter cut through the air as sandy gritted his teeth in frustration.  
where was pitch hiding?  
As if to answer sandy mental question pitch voice echoed from the shadows in a mocking way"come and find me"it laughed mockingly"if you can! it exclaimed with utter amusement .

Sandy faced swelled with anger and as steam came out his golden ears he gave a determined nod and flew in the direction of the voice.

The game had began.

Little light was echoing from the small lantern present on the small table illuminating the face that contained many wrinkles and even dark shadows that were caused by many restless nights.  
Blue eyes filled with dismay and pain as they remembered a terrible memory.

Stick the vast heavied a sign as the door was knocked.  
"come in" he called and the big built of the local black Smith was seen.

Gobber the belch was wearing a frown on his lips that quickly disappeared to be replaced by a sympathic smile and Stoick the vast found himself wondering how could the blacksmith managed to be sympathic be everyone but then Gobber was known for his optimistic and kind hearted nature.

"Are you ok"?The black Smith questioned with a frown .  
Stick the vast signed with utter dismay"not really,Gobber."

"what happened?"Gobber sympathicaly asked.as Stoick laid his hands over his head.

"Blood bottler died today"Stoick spoke in firm honesty as Gobber face gained a mourning look but it was quickly replaced by a frown

"I know "he stated as Stoick stared at him in surprise "heard from spitelout".

silence again was commanded.

"This war it is getting out of hand" Gobber stated in abrupt honesty and frowned 'do you think everything be fine?'

Stoick the vast didn't answer.

Gobber looked at Stoick as he saw firm determination in his eyes and when he spoke it seemed the sky had fallen from the atmosphere.

"we will win stated Stoick in firm determination, it's an occupation hazard."

"even death?"Gobber challenged.

Stoick the vast didn't answer as both viking silently mourned the loss of a fellow viking as the threat of the viking dragon war seemed greater then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch Black resides in dark places.


	4. who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jack questions who he is and Hiccup sees a stranger in his dreams.  
> Sandy questions pitch motives and something stirs in the woods of berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hijack is eternal.

The darkness erupted everywhere like an earthquake and took everything in its path. Leaving nothing but a void,empty and unfilling. The void couldn't be filled as a faraway laughter erupted from a far place as it consumed the silence .

"nothing was safe."

Brown eyes opened as plain horror became clear in them as the faint moon beam fall on his eyes. Sandy looked at the sky as the clouds hid the moon from clear sight but nothing was apparent as manny didnt converse frequently and when he did his messages often were meant to be taken seriously.

"Its been a long time!" thought sandy as the clouds clearly parted for a while as the moon light became clear though only moderately at best.

Sandy looked at it intently as the white light shone but he found nothing strange in the open sky.

He was lying on a log in a clear field. No grass was present there except a few small blades.

"Maybe Manny doesnt know what is going on." Sandy reasoned but the thought of Manny being ignorant about the recent events made sandy headache worse.

The sky was clear as nothing was unsettled in the clearing. Not even wind. The windless night wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either.

Sandy had never been practically the fan of cold anyway. Though,hot wasn't better either.

He closed his eyes as a familiar drowsiness washed over him. Soon only deep snoring could be heard as sandy was again lost to dreams.

The silence in the atmosphere was maintained for a while as nothing moved or stired and sandy kept sleeping on peacefully until a familiar neigh of a horse cut through the calm atmosphere like a sharp and edgy knife and sandy opened his eyes bearly as a foggy gaze channelled in front of his eyes .

He saw nothing but the clear sky and in his hurry to sleep again he didn't notice the black horse speeding through the sky at an alarming speed before disappearing again behind the clouds as the clouds covered the sky again taking it in its haze.

The room was dark as the wooden bed crooked and shook with noises as the small curled form of the boy beneath the covers that were made up of fur slept peacefully.

The room was dark and no other voices were present except the light snoring of the boy . The room lacked the usual hostile sounds of the burning wood and loud roars of the dragons that usually attacked Berk like it was there occupation.

Every thing was peaceful.

Not for long though, as small frosted patterns made there apparance known on the wooden walls of the room and the wood cracked under the light pressure as if a light touch could send it all down.

The sleeping figure stired in his sleep as his body changed its position at its own record.

The bed lightly creaked from the weight as the slumbering figure slept .

Green eyes opened slowly suddenly as if aware of a dilemma. They were very bright and very big.

They blinked once and they blinked the second time but after a minute notice they were lost to slumber.

The snoring continued as a moist tongue rolled out of the dry chapped lips.

The frost patterns continued to grew on the brown wood as the boy slept peacefully. They made tangled and decorated designs on the empty surface . They were beautiful .

Blue eyes stared from a far as the frost continued to grow. The eyes never leaving the small form present on the bed as the occupant slept peacefully on the hard wood bed.

Blue eyes blinked. They blinked again and they disappeared as if there had been nothing there before taking the frost creations with it.

The boy slept on unaware.

Nothing else bothered him that night. Far away some where else a lean figure flew high in the sky like a an arrow ready to strike. 

The blue sky was calm except the few occasional air currents that erupted from the sky and they some how used to disbalance the lean figure but not enough to throw him over.

THE sky looked beautiful as the stars glittered from above creating a heavenly image but the stars were far apart and looked immensely distant as if they were a part of a faraway dream. 

A loud voice rang through the night sky that was loud as an earthquake and it made Jack heart icy cold. The sound quickly disappeared as it had arrived leaving nothing behind but a frightened winter spirit.

He spun around in quick shock but nothing was there. He looked around but he found nothing but an endless sky.

Putting a hand on his chest he looks widely around but again finds nothing.

A sign escapes his lips. Snow starts to fell down gently as Jack floats alone in the empty sky.

Somewhere far away in another place but still in the empty sky pitch rides his black horse as a terrible neigh cuts through the air as pitch laughs cruely. The sound of the flying horse is terrible as if an earthquake was taking place in the sky . His cruel laughter was clear as the black horse aimlessly floated in the sky with a tall figure sitting on the magnificent creature back with a proud gait. 

"what a pity"!the Man enclosed by shadows speak as a sign escaped his lips. He closed his eyes as laughter escaped his lips but it was a rather hollow laughter.

Pitch black opens his eyes as his mouth closes itself in rather oppressive silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hijack and frost cup.  
> meeting of autumn and winter .  
> FIRST CHAPTER is a prologue and that s why the word count is small.  
> Can anyone leave any comments because I feel a bit worthless.


End file.
